Lord of the Phlies
by Daroga's Rainy Daae
Summary: Our precious characters are lost in the wilderness of a rainforest and must fend for themselves through danger, hunger, and...sloths...
1. Day One: Erik's Journal

**DAY ONE  
  
Erik's journal  
**  
_ As far as I knew, I was stranded in a tropical rainforest; alone, lost and miserable. I don't know how I ended up here, but somehow or another I found myself crouching in the bushes, awaiting the arrival of some sort of creature I could sneak attack and strangle for food. I was only glad - and silently thanked myself - for always keeping the Punjab lasso on me. I didn't think I'd have to come to such heathenistic approaches, but I was going insane with hunger. I'm telling you, I didn't sign up for this. I believe I was pummeled from behind by some twisted enemy, kidnapped and dropped off here as some sort of torture. After an hour of waiting for prey, I gave up and searched surrounding areas._

__**..........**

Erik stumbled through a bamboo patch, up to his shins in muddy, warm suspiciously-colored water. He was constantly on the lookout for aqua snakes and such, but he saw none. The pool was still, save the ripples his own trudging caused. The forest was freakishly silent, and all he could hear was his own steady breathing and occasional squelching as the mud sucked on his feet. Erik wandered out of the bamboo and came upon a giant fern, which he pushed through to discover a clearing where a body lay still. 

**..........**

_ I came upon a clearing only to gaze upon the familiar form of Raoul le Vicomte de Chagny. Of course, I had recoiled in disgust and a queasiness jumped to my stomach once I realized who it was, but I rushed to his side all the same. If I was the only person in that jungle, I would have gone mad. With the fop along for the ride, at least it would be enjoyable to feed off his suffering while he battled unpampered worlds, if nothing else. I didn't want to touch him, but instead hovered around his body to find out if he was still alive and merely unconscious. I couldn't tell. I only knew of one way I could arouse him, and that was by poking him with a stick._

_**..........**_

  
  
Erik searched the clearing for tree excrement, or loose ends which he could yank off and use to jab Raoul with. When he found a suitable branch - several feet long, thick enough, and pointed at one end - he gently lowered it to Raoul-level and prodded the man with the sharp side. The viscount squealed and rolled over once very quickly as if he had spazzed, then laid still again. He of course, was alive. 

**..........**

_ I found a branch sure enough, and gently poked the fop in the side. He reacted, and I must admit I felt a combination of relief and disappointment all at once. Disappointment because, alas - his sprawling dead body of my dreams was not reality-duplicated, but relief, for I didn't want to endure this silly jungle alone. The boy did not wake up, but his jump was good enough for my satisfaction. I was about to leave the clearing and go searching for more victims - which I hoped there were, especially of the Christine sort - when an interruption occurred at the non-jagged end of my stick._

_**..........**_

_**  
  
**_  
Suddenly, the branch Erik was holding, moved. He screamed "Holy God!" and dropped it, only to discover that there was something rather large, gray and fuzzy on the blunt end of the stick, which was the cause of the movement. He wondered how he could have missed it, but decided not to think about that, and instead worry himself with what this creature was. It wasn't moving anymore, but instead just clung onto the stick like a giant hairy barnacle and did nothing else.  
  
"I believe I frightened it," Erik said to himself, circling the stick and examining the creature with interest. He noticed that the creature had three very long claws with which it hung onto his branch, and immediately Erik realized what this was.  
  
"A three-toed sloth," he breathed, knowingly. "But where is his head?" Erik braved the animal's wrath, slowly approached it, and touched it with one long pointer finger. The sloth slowly poked its head from the folds of its fur and opened one eye. The other followed suit after a few seconds. Fascinated, Erik poked the creature's eye to see how fast its reflexes were. The sloth shrunk its eye back like a slug in slow motion, then opened it again, warily.  
  
"This is the slowest animal I've ever seen in my life," Erik muttered to himself. He softly patted the sloth once on the silly head and bid it adieu, completely forgetting about Raoul, and going off on his way. 

**..........**

_ I discovered that this interruption was a three-toed sloth; a remarkably gentle, stupid and slow animal. I could not believe how retarded its movements were, but I decided that once I found a way out of this rainforest, I would most definitely take a sloth home with me. All I could do was wander on in fear, hungry and hoping to find someone else. I don't know what I wanted more; to come across another human, or a meaty beast that could satisfy my growing famine. I knew I could have killed and eaten the sloth, but I would not give in to such easy prey. I would never in my life hurt such a pathetic and cute little animal, which quite frankly, was much bigger in real life than I imagined from the pictures I'd seen. I just walked on, staggered on, carrying on, giving my life to the forest and its raw nature. If it saw fit to swallow me into death, then so be it._

_**....................**_

  
  
**Sloth's POV  
**  
That was the first and last time a human has crossed my path. I daresay, he wouldn't dream of coming back to challenge me. I believe I was an appropriate threat to his life, and when he promptly poked my eye, that was the last straw. He would pay. I was going in for the kill, extending my powerful claws and widening my evil jaws of death to reveal my razor sharp teeth an animal as beautiful as I would normally not possess. As I carefully aimed and swiped for the human's face with awesomely accurate precision, I unfortunately miscalculated how long it would take me to do so. 

**..........**

It had been an hour and a half since Erik's encounter with the sloth, and by that time he was meandering deeper and deeper into the rainforest. Meanwhile, the sloth's claws made contact with the fallen branch once again, and it was disappointed that it had missed its target. 


	2. Day One: Meg's Journal

**DAY ONE  
  
Meg's Journal  
**  
_ I'm very scared. Somehow I ended up in the middle of a jungle, I'm all alone, and my dress is too heavy for all this heat, and it's really humid and musty. I lost one of my shoes a ways back, and I just stopped to take the other off, and I'm going along in stocking, dirty feet. It's terrible. I need help! All these animals are chirping around me and I don't like it. Strange things I've never seen before have crossed my path, and I'm literally shaking in my boots. Well, shaking in my nylons, at least. My dress is ripped, my hair is standing on end, and I'm having the worst day of my life. I just want somebody to find me!_

**..........**

****

Meg tromped along through the brush, stumbling and climbing over gigantic plants she didn't know the names of. Her feet were killing her, and she frantically searched for anybody. Dread overcame her as she realized that she was hopelessly lost, and hungry at that. She decided to take a rest against a tree that stood at the top of a steep hill. Meg groaned and rubbed her feet, blowing her hair out of her face. Sitting against the wide trunk, she came to thinking about how her life couldn't get any worse. ****

**..........**

_ I had to stop after a long time of my terrified wandering. I didn't know how I'd ever get out of there. I had gone so far already, and it seemed as if I hadn't walked ten feet. The jungle just went on and on forever, and there was no escaping it. When I'd finally given up and chosen a tree to support me, I didn't know what horrors laid in store. I had completely underestimated this jungle. It could get worse; and it did get much worse. _

**..........**

Meg felt a slight tickling on her arm. When she looked to see what it was, she saw the biggest spider she'd ever laid eyes on; even bigger than the spider she'd seen a couple weeks earlier when rummaging around an old prop room in the third cellar.  
  
For a few moments, she froze in terror, but she suddenly snapped out of it, screaming bloody murder and shaking her arm violently to get the bug off of her. The spider, which she later found out to be a tarantula, fell off her arm and onto its back, squirming its legs around for a few seconds before toppling back onto its belly and scuttling off across the forest floor.   
  
Meg leapt back to see where it had gone to, overbalanced, and fell backwards into a very smelly flower. She recoiled and tried to get to her feet, but slipped on her dress and went tumbling headfirst down the hill. She shrieked and flailed, trying to stop herself from tumbling, but to no avail could she seize to roll on such a steep slope. 

**..........**

_ I was having awful luck, one bad thing leading right to another. A spider snuck up on me, surprised me, and when I finally got it off I fell into this really putrid flower. My dress caught under my feet when I tried to stand again and I fell down a hill to my death, I thought. I was at a climatically horrified state as I was going down that hill, because I couldn't stop myself and I had no idea where it would take me. I hadn't thought to look into the valley beyond when I was resting safely by the tree._

**..........**

Meg abruptly stopped rolling when she rolled her way straight into a pond. She fell with a kerplunk! and it took her a while to untangle herself from around her billowing dress to come up for air. When she broke the surface, she spat out a mouthful of water, screamed again, climbed out of the pond ungracefully and burst into tears. She tucked her knees up to her chin and sobbed loudly and pitifully, not caring about the way she was behaving because there was nobody around to tell her to act like a lady.

**..........**

_ I wept for a long while after that hill. I just couldn't take any more, and I had lost hope, entirely. I'm a ballerina! I'm not an explorer! The wilderness and I clash, and I can't even handle being alone in the wood in my backyard, let alone a big, unfamiliar jungle. I was sick of it, and I was scared and tired and lonely and hurt. I wished more than ever for a city, to be back in Paris, where there were no tarantulas. As if a part of my wish had come true, I heard the scream of not some ugly, too-big, bizarre animal, but of a man. A human male. I instantly regained my composure to go find out where it had come from.___

****

**..........**

****  
  
Meg heard the loud shout of surprise of someone she didn't know, who was actually Erik and had just discovered the sloth on the end of his branch. She didn't care who it was at the time, though, and was only relieved to know that there was somebody else out there. By the sound of that scream (and Meg was good with screams) it seemed to her to have come from about a mile to her left. She immediately stopped crying and wiped her eyes while hurrying to get up. She ripped her dress in her excitement, and decided to tear the longer hanging skirts off, completely.  
  
"Wait!" Meg cried as she started to run in the direction of the voice. "Can you hear me? Stay where you are, let me find you!" She hopped on one foot as her stockings were falling down, and she tore one off, then the other. She ran barefoot in capri-length nylons that had numerous runs from her recent adventure through the forest, and burst through the trees with a hopeful heart. 

**..........**

_ I do believe that I was running very quickly through the deep jungle, for I had at one point believed that I was the only person there. Knowing that I wasn't, and knowing I wasn't mistaken in hearing the sound of a person screaming (for I am good with screams), I continued swiftly on. I was unfaltering and not at all winded, even though I was sprinting quite fast, and I thanked my dance years for that. But as luck would have it, mine ran out as fast as I was going..._

___  
_

****

****

_**..........**_

Everything around Meg was a blur, so she was unsuspecting when she crashed headlong into something that had moved into her way. She didn't know it, but when she knocked the creature off its feet, it hit its head on the ground and became very dizzy and irritated.  
  
"Whoa!" Meg shrieked, somersaulting a few times and stopping suddenly when she hit a rock. She immediately glanced frightfully around for the thing she'd bumped into and came face to face with a pair of enormous eyes and a broad beak. She screamed again and leapt over the rock for protection, huddling up and whimpering.  
  
The bird, which it most definitely was, angrily stepped around the rock and screeched at Meg with a powerful voice that echoed among the trees. Meg covered her ears and began to scream and cry again. She knew for sure this bird would eat her. What she didn't know was that this was an ostrich, and if she'd known anything about ostriches, she'd know they only eat bugs and plants and stuff. The only thing she knew, was that this thing was huge and angry.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please!" she sobbed. The bird pecked at her dress and she screamed some more.

**..........**

****

_I had an encounter with a bird that seemed to come from the dinosaur age, and I was sure it was. As far as I knew, there might have been dinosaurs lurking in the bushes, just waiting to chomp me in one bite. This place is definitely big enough. Anyway, I think the bird tried to attack me while I panicked, praying for my life and hoping it would just go away. But I soon discovered that I could take matters into my own hands. Literally._

**..........**

Meg sniffled and breathed heavily in fright as the ostrich kept biting at her dress. She eyed it strategically and it ignored her for the most part. Meg decided that when the bird was open to attack, she would try to strangle it by the long, thin neck. It was her only hope of escape. Her chance came when the ostrich lifted it's head to see over the rock at a noise it had heard, and she shot her arms out in front of her, grabbing the ostrich's neck in both hands and holding tightly.  
  
The bird went ballistic and struggled powerfully, beating its wings and stomping its feet in protest. It began emanating choking squawks, but Meg hung on until she felt its disgustingly sinewy neck skin wiggle around its throat, and she had to let go in revulsion.  
  
Meg jumped up and ran for her life, with no idea that an ostrich can easily outrun a human. Once she discovered that the bird was chasing her, she jumped a few feet in the air, screamed yet another time, and doubled her pace, the ostrich right at her feet. She felt the animal's breath on her neck as she bolted across the forest, and she knew the only way she could get it away from her was to somehow trick it.

**..........**

_ I began to strangle the bird, but its neck was so nasty and strange that I had to let go and decide to run for it. I had no idea that the creature would follow me, and you would not believe how scared I was at that moment when the thing decided to chase me. I just kept running and screaming that I hated the jungle for all it was and all the animals it contained. I got a bright idea, though, and it probably saved my life, just then.___

**..........**

Meg halted, spun around on her toes and threw her foot out in front of the ostrich. The bird, with its knobbly, gangly legs, tripped and tumbled into the nearest fern. Meg cackled maniacally and hurried off in the direction of the voice she'd heard.  
  
She ran a few yards more and finally came to a clearing where she saw a thing on a stick and a man sprawled across the ground. She assumed it was he who made the scream, and she dashed into the middle of the muddy grass to stir him.  
  
Meg knelt next to the boy and turned his face up to see who he was, and she was surprised to find that it was Raoul.  
  
"Monsieur le Vicomte," Meg said both to herself, in surprise, and to him, shaking him gently. "Wake up! I heard you, and you must help me find my way out of here." She shook him again, and he groaned and opened his eyes. "Monsieur," Meg addressed him. "What has happened to you?"  
  
"Eh…drugs, I think…" he grumbled, sitting up with effort. Meg steadied him with a hand on his back and peered fearfully into his eyes.   
  
"Do you know why we are here?" she asked him.   
  
Raoul slowly turned his head to the right, then to the left, up at the sky, then back to Meg. He immediately burst into tears.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," she muttered under her breath. Raoul continued to cry. "Monsieur… do pull yourself together," she said loudly to him. "If you had any idea of what I've been through…" He ignored her and she sighed, slightly annoyed but comforted by the human contact, at any rate.

**..........**

_ I tripped the bird and hurried the rest of the way toward where I heard the voice, only to stumble upon Monsieur Raoul le Vicomte de Chagny. You could imagine how startled I was to see a Parisian gentleman unconscious in the middle of the jungle, but by then I was exhausted and scarred for life, and I have come to the point where nothing would surprise me in the unlikely fashion since everything I'd been through so far was unbelievable. But there was more bad news.__  
_****

**..........**

The bushes around the clearing rustled and voices could be heard by Meg and Raoul. They both shouted out to whoever it was and waited in anticipation for people to come out of the brush. What they saw emerge was not what they expected.  
  
Several dark and primitive jungle people made their way eagerly out of the bushes. When Meg saw them with their painted faced and poison-tipped spears, she gave a classic scream of fright. Raoul stopped crying and just stared at them in fear.  
  
"Naomba chakula moto haraka!" the leader said, waving his arm over the clearing and glancing at Meg warily. He wiggled a finger around in his ear.  
  
"Sorry," Meg mouthed. A very hot jungle man approached Meg and inspected her.  
  
"Unakwenda wapi?" he asked her. She blushed.  
  
"I don't understand you," Meg said, feeling a bit more comfortable with the strange people.  
  
"Nipatie kinywaji baridi, tafadhali!" the chief said sternly, beckoning the young man Meg had blushed at to come back to him.  
  
"Wait!" Raoul cried as the men turned to leave. They turned back around and glared at him. "Maybe they can help us," Raoul said to Meg. He stood up. "We-" (he waved an arm between himself and Meg) "-are lost." He extended his arms in confusion and looked at the sky as if searching for something.  
  
"Hujambo?" one man in the background asked another, looking generally offended.  
  
"Saa mbili kamili asubuhi. Karibu…" the other responded.

Every jungle man there snapped their heads toward the awkward pair, hungrily.  
  
"Uh oh," Meg mumbled.  
  
"Ninaweza kusema Kiswahili! Nimekasirika!" the chief barked, tromping up to Meg and grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Raoul objected. "Unhand the lady!" The rest of the men pointed their sticks at him. "No way," he muttered under his breath, letting one of the men take him by the collar and lead him away from the clearing behind the chief.  
  
"Help me," Meg cried as the chief began to drag her off into the brush. She searched for the hot jungle person, but couldn't find him, especially since the chief kept yanking her to face the other way.  
  
"I hate this stupid jungle," she whined, giving in and moving with the pack of primitive jungle people.

**..........**

_ We were ambushed by savage men in loincloths and paint, who carried long spears and made us come with them through the jungle. Certainly they were taking us back to their village, but I had no idea what was in store for us. Would they hurt us? Would they put us in a gigantic pot and boil us? I could only hope that by some freak of luck they would make us their gods, but I was already doubting even the slightest chance of that._


	3. Day One: The Persian's Journal

**DAY ONE**

**The Persian's Journal**

_There was something very curious about the place I found myself in when I woke up. It wasn't too bad, but I instantly knew it was nowhere in France. How I had ended up here, I will never know, and if by some strange and powerful being, then that is enough explanation for me. Whatever it was that put me here, probably knew I would be fascinated by what I found. For, after I awoke, I came upon a very mysterious and beautiful shining world much unlike the one I am used to._

**..........**

The Persian woke up to the sun beating down on him. He figured he must have left the curtains open in his little flat, not knowing he was in a jungle because his eyes were still closed. The daroga rolled over and thought it strange that his bed felt a bit bumpy. Then he realized that there were sounds in his room that didn't have any right to be there.

Nadir shot his eyes open and sat up quickly, looking around himself in extreme confusion.

"What is this…" he muttered to himself, taking in the gigantic trees and exotic plants, listening to the loud call of a parrot and the trickling of a creek.

He decided he'd find the water, for he was thirsty, even though the humidity was hovering very densely around him. The Persian shuffled to his feet and made a note to himself to take care stepping over roots after he tripped over a rather high one.

"Cucaw!" a bird shouted.

"I know!" the Persian shouted back, wandering on in the direction of the brook. When he found it, he knelt on the mossy shore and cupped some water into his hands. He discovered that it was extraordinarily clear, and when he drank, it was the best water he'd ever tasted. After he'd had his fill, he decided to follow the creek downstream and perhaps find somebody to ask where he was.

**.........**

_I found a creek and drank what was in my opinion, delicious water. That was odd for me, since I never thought water was very delicious in the first place, but that is the only word I could think of that it was. As I followed the creek, I absorbed the scenery around me. It was so nice and peaceful, and it didn't prepare me for what I saw when I made my way around the bend and stumbled upon a magical place that certainly suited its luxuriant surroundings._

**..........**

The Persian was lost in thought, walking around a tree where the river turned a sharp left down a small waterfall, when a glare suddenly caught him in the eyes.

"Augh!" he cried, shielding his hurt eyes. At first he thought it was the sun, but then he realized that the sun was higher in the sky. He figured something must have been reflecting the sunlight and he braved the brightness again. Still, he couldn't exactly see what was glaring, but he knew it had to be something very large and smooth.

The daroga quickened his pace, stumbling into the water as he ran with his hand protecting his eyes. He splashed awkwardly in the water and all at once, a cloud passed over the sun and the Persian knew immediately what had been making the glare. His jaw dropped.

There, right in front of him, was a gigantic golden pyramid standing about 200 feet high with two smaller pyramids about 75 feet high on each side of it. The rainforest and the river surrounded the pyramids in a clear circle and went on where it left off about a quarter of a mile in front of the Persian. The perfectly circular clearing was paved with lush, thick green grass that hadn't been stepped on by human feet in just about ten centuries.

He had stumbled upon the Lost Pyramids of Bumba. But he didn't know that. Because normally, Bumba doesn't have pyramids. He also didn't know that besides being a city in the Congo, Bumba was the name of a god who vomited heaven. Go figure.

"I believe I've just discovered something," the Persian whispered to himself, absorbing the beauty of the pyramids. He instantly knew what he was going to do.

**..........**

_I saw three pyramids in a circular clearing of the jungle. Of course I was fascinated beyond belief and only stuttered words out after I had gotten over the primary shock of finding something so magnificent. It was bizarre how the creek made a perfect circle around the pyramids, as if they had power to control the water. Everything about that place was quiet and mystical. Of course I had to check it out._

**..........**

The Persian made his way up to the largest pyramid and found a lever just in front of it. The lever was wooden and covered in cobwebs, supported by a clay structure. He thought that the lever was perhaps too old to work anymore, or probably had been disconnected to whatever it triggered long ago, but he decided to try it out, anyway.

Carefully, the daroga climbed on top of the clay platform and gave the lever a soft tug. He looked down to see an arrow etched into the clay, pointing away from him, and he pushed the lever. It moved with a long creak and clicked into place. The Persian stared at the pyramid fixedly and noticed a sloth attached to one of the sides, seemingly making his way up the glossy, sloped wall with his sharp claws. The Persian waited.

Nothing happened.

"Hm," the daroga said. "This is very peculiar. Most likely, it's out of order." With that, he hopped down from the platform and began to check out the other two pyramids.

Suddenly, there was a whirring coming from the largest pyramid, and the Persian gave a start. He ran closer to it and pressed his ear against one side.

"Yes," he said to himself, "the sound is coming from in there. I should see what it is." Of course he wanted to go through with the idea, but he didn't know how to open the pyramid, as it held no signs of passageways or doors.

**..........**

_I discovered a lever and pushed it into place, where I waited to see what would happen. After nearly three minutes, a sound began to emanate from the middle pyramid and I jumped to investigate. Now as I think about it, perhaps I was too curious for my own good. I didn't know what horrors laid in store for me only thirty seconds later._

**..........**

The whirring continued, and seemed to grow louder as the Persian listened. He was becoming uneasy and began to back away. In an instant too quick for the daroga to follow, the front side of the pyramid shot up and launched the sloth into the air. Thousands of golden birds beat their way out of the pyramid and surrounded the daroga. The sloth gave a low "Graaaah"-sounding squeal as it made it's way back to earth, and latched right onto the Persian's face.

The Persian screamed a surprised and muffled scream and bolted as fast as he could away from the birds that were squawking and fluttering around him, nipping his hair and catching his clothes in their feet. He stumbled over himself and crashed into a tree, trying frantically to get the sloth off of him and run away from the birds at the same time.

"HELPHELPHELP!" the Persian shouted, snorting against the sloth's coarse fur and tearing at it with his fingers. The sloth had dug its claws into the back of his cloak and wouldn't let go for the life of it. The poor little thing was more frightened of the Persian than he was frightened of it. Everyone knows how that goes.

**..........**

_What seemed to be ten thousand little golden birds burst from the center pyramid. How they got there in the first place, is a mystery to me. I knew they had to have been from some fantastic ancient people who had probably cursed the pyramids to keep wandering people away. It was working. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from the attack birds which brought the strange name "Alfred Hitchcock" to mind, but don't ask me how that came about. To make matters worse, a sloth I had seen earlier climbing up the pyramid had been projected right on top of my head and it wouldn't let go. I just kept running and running._

**..........**

The daroga made his way to the edge of the clearing and dove back into the rainforest. He didn't realize that the birds had disappeared and were no longer harassing him, for he was in a panic to get the large sloth off of his head and keep running.

His breathing was halted and gasping, his feet pounded the ground and he sloshed into the creek many times, struggling all the while with the sloth. When he finally moved the animal down enough to see over its long fur, he caught sight of someone as he darted by, but had no time to stop. He only shouted behind him; "It's a sloth! Watch out for the birds! The birds, the birds!"

The daroga ran a few yards more then tripped and fell, tumbling over himself, tearing at the sloth and wriggling on the ground maniacally.

"Get off, you beast! You fiend! You evil creature, let go of my head!" he shrieked, yanking at the sloth's claws. He finally ripped it off and let in a loud gasp of air, screaming in rage and kicking the animal into the bushes. It gave a small squeal, rolled up in a ball and disappeared into a bromeliad.

The Persian stumbled to his feet, brushed himself off, and hurried deeper into the forest, jumping when a parrot shouted.

**..........**

_I finally got the dumb animal off of me and continued my journey into the forest. I didn't care about anything now, only finding the creek and my way out of here. There were bound to be other people at the sea, and I wished to find someone soon. I had completely forgotten about the girl I saw as I was running, for I had just gotten over the fact that I'd been chased by a flock of mythical golden birds and used like a taxi by a three-toed sloth. It was quite an unbelievable experience. I just continued on my way, no better off than I was before._

**....................**

**Sloth's POV**

I didn't do anything wrong! I was minding my own business, making my way up the big shiny thing and looking for some yummy bugs because I was hungry, when all of a sudden, the big shiny thing moved! I thought it might have been frozen water at first, and it might have just started moving again, but it pushed me away from it. I just wanted to be its friend. Water normally lets me be close to it, but this thing made me go up, then down really, really fast.

I found a new friend and held onto him because I was scared. He moved very fast, and made my fur tickle with strange vibrations he made out of his mouth. I loved him and hugged him while birds flew around us. It was a nice ride, and I was happy. But then my friend fell on the ground and pushed me off of him! I thought he'd just slipped, but he didn't, because he kicked me, and it hurt. I was sad. But then I realized that he'd just kicked me into a plant covered in yummy bugs.

I love him.


End file.
